Confessions of a 11 year old witchShort Modern s
by Elana Simon
Summary: I’m Susie and I will take you through a story of fantasy, love, and my adventures.


The confessions of a pre-teen witch

Prologue

I'm Susie and I will take you through a story of fantasy, love, and my adventures.

Chapter 1.

I woke up in a delightful mood. I smiled and looked out the window. Today I'm going to take Keely to the park. I grin to my self. I love Keely. Keely is my cute little 5 year old sister. She just lost one of her front teeth. Aw, what a sweet child. I stretch, and get out of my warm bed. I jog to the picture of Keely and I that stands proudly on my dresser. I look at it and pick it up. Where's Keely? Keely is not in the photo. Hmm. I must of miss placed it. I walk to the kitchen, and I grab a piece of toast that's on the table. "Good morning mom, dad." I say to my parents. My dad looks up from the news paper. My mom looks up from the latest Nora Roberts book. "Hi Darling." My mom says. "Hey Bud," My dad says. I smile and walk away. While eating my toast, I go to Keely's room. A computer, a book shelf and a television set. Not Keely's Barbie- fied room. Loud screams come from my mouth. "Keely," I breathe. "Is gone."

I run to the kitchen and yell, "MOM! DAD!" My mom sighs and asks why I'm screaming. "KEELY- IS- GONE!" My dad arches his left eye brow. "Who the hell is that?" I yell, "Who the hell is that? That person is your daughter!" My mom laughs. "Sweety, we just have you!" My mom smiles. "This is not anything to smile about." She goes back to the fantasy land of Nora Roberts. While I have to go to the fantasy land of being a half witch. Great fantasy, right?

Chapter 2.

I go back to my room and start to cry. Then, I hear a crackly voice that says, "Can't find Keely, eh?" I look up. Ugh. It is the witch- woman (Agatha) who cursed me with the wonderful gift of magic powers. I point my finger at her. "Don't make me turn you into a toad!" She backed away. She knows that I could do it because I've done it before. "I should have known it was you." I flipped my long brown hair. "You're the one who gave me this horrible gift!" She cackled. "And I gave you those nice hazel eyes of yours," She reminded me. I put my heels on. "I've been alive for 11 years, I know you pretty well. WHERE IS KEELY?" I yell loudly. She grins like a deformed pumpkin. "She's doing well as my servant. If you want her, you know where my cottage is. See ya, hunny."

Okay. I have some explaining to do. Yes, I am a half witch. My name is Susie. The lady/ DEMON I was just talking to is the witch who gave me my powers. I look normal, I am 5'2 I have long brown hair, and my dreaded freckles. I wear jeans and a tee ever day so yah, I'm pretty much normal. Well, except for the fact that I'm a witch. Things even out. I go to a normal school and I Do normal work. I have no friends, because I'm considered weird. Well, except for Jake. He's my best friend and he knows about my secret. Even my parents don't know about that. He is really cute. I've always wanted to ask him out, but I'm way to shy. I sit and think. I could use a time portal… wait. But what about my parents? They would wonder where I am. I have a plan.

Chapter 3.

I look in my closet for a spell book, "Spells for half witch's," Its at the top of my closet, underneath a sweater. I pull in out. I look in the index for doubling and I find it. _'Double Double make thy another Spelika Spelika'_

And standing in front of my self is another me. "Just act normal." I instruct. It nods. "Mmmhmmm." I go and pick up my phone and dial Jakes number. "Hullo?" He asks. "JAKE! I'll portal to your house and your coming with me." He sighs. "Okay. See ya then." I through the portal into my closet and say "115 Mango avenue." And I travel through air, to the boy of my dreams house.

I end up on his floor. I wave. "Jake! Keely's missing! We have to go to Agatha's cottage to find her!" He laughs. "Okay, Okay. I get a portal out of my pocket and throw it into the air. "Agatha's cottage!" And again we go, traveling to the most evil woman in the world's house.

Chapter 4.

We fall in a pile of leaves. I land on top of him. "Joys." I mumble. He grimaced. "What was that?" He asks. "Nothing." We walk through the trees. "This isn't her house…." He sighs. "What?" I frown. "We'll find it." When we were walking we talked. "Jake?" He turns towards me. "Uh- huh?" This was my chance. My chance to tell him I love him. "Ummm…" Say it! "Thanks for coming." Damn! "Yep. Anything for you." I stop walking. He doesn't notice so I jog and catch up to him. "Suse?" He says. We stop walking. "Yep?" He comes closer. "I," And he never got a chance to finish telling me what I think he would of because we were interrupted by a… errmm…. A Lepercon.

"Aye Lassey. Aye Lad. You must prove that you is worthy to get through this path." I dig in my pocket for a four leaf clover. "Here dude." Jake hands him one. I look at him. Why would Jake have one? "My lucky clover." He says. "Thanks Lad. Aye!" And he makes a space so we can walk. "Thanks." I say to him. "What were you saying before?" He looks grim. "Nothing." I sigh. I lost my chance for him to spill out his undying love for me by a STUPID Lepercon. Just my luck. Right.

Chapter 5.

We talk, and then we come across a cottage. "That's it, Jake." He squeezes my hand. "Aye!" We both laugh. I sigh dreamily. "Good luck," We say in unison. We laugh. I look up, and hanging from the top, is Keely, in well… A cage. "Keely!" We both scream. "Sissy!" She yells back. "We are going to help you. "Okey!" She giggles. "I love you!" I say. "Me to sissy!" I see Agatha in the back, sleeping. We clasp hands a walk quietly into the old house. We see a blue thing brewing in a cauldron. We walk up the cracking stairs. It leads to an attic. We see Keely through the window hanging in her cage. "SISSY!" She yells. "Shhhhh Keely." Jake says. We grab a stick and pull her through the window. "It's like trying to get a cage dancer out of a club!" Jake exclaims. "Jake!" I said, referring to his inappropriate comment in front of my 5 year old sister. "Cagey! Cagey!" She giggles. I glare at Jake. "Sorry," Jake mumbles. We got her! I say a spell quietly to open the cage. I say an invisible spell so no one can see Keely. Jake stops. "Susie," He breathes. "What?" He cups my face. "I love you!" He brushes his lips against mine and life is a dream, until someone interups.

Chapter 6

"Am I interrupting anything?" She cackles. "YES." I say. She points her finger at the spot where Keely is and then Keely was visible. Keely floats through air, under the direction of Agatha's finger and then she is in Agatha's horrible arms. "You have a cold heart." Jake says. Jake amazingly Runs to Agatha and punches her. She falls down. "No one," I say proudly, "Can take away Keely. Not even a hideous witch like you." I through a portal behind her and yell, "The dungeon." And she falls to where she belongs. And Keely comes back with me. "I lobe you!" She says. I smile. "Me too."

Epilogue

As Jake and I walk back, he says "That was brave what you did." And I say, "Thanks." He smiles. And he starts kissing me all over again. And this time no- one interrupts. After we stop making out, We portal home. Keely's room is back, my parents never remembered what happened. As for me and, Jake, well, we are in our own fairy tale. For now.

The end.


End file.
